Escape
by WingedLunarHybrid
Summary: She wanted to escape reality, away from the world with her abusive father and into the world where she was loved, with the ones that kept her happy. A world that was within her own mind. One-shot.


**Hello, this is my first Fanfiction. I know this may not be the best, but I tried and I am open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy the story. **

**Warnings: child abuse, drug use**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy couldn't handle it. She needed to escape, somehow. She needed to get away from her abusive father, if not physically, then she will do it mentally. But how? How was she going to do it? She just can't lock herself in her room, lie down in her bed and use her imagination to think up a fake world for her to live in. Even though she thought that, she did it anyway.

A world full of magic, a world full of made up people, all created to keep her sane. This world was made to get away from her dark reality. Away from the world where her father abuses her, a world where her mother committed suicide out of depression, a world where she was bullied at school, and away from the world where she was obviously not wanted.

This world was different. Here she was wanted. Yes, she was. She was happy with that one adventurous guy with the fiery attitude, that guy with the cold, yet caring personality, that one warrior girl who was afraid of nothing. Yes, they wanted her to stay in this world, they wanted to keep her. They fought for her constantly, and even if they came out injured, they wanted her to stay.

She wanted to stay, of course, but the happenings in the real world prevented her from doing so. Her father came every morning to yell at her and beat her up, but some mornings he wasn't there. He was probably out cold in his room from a night out or he was playing poker with a bunch of guys doing drugs and drinking alcohol. Either way, she got to spend more time in her perfect world.

Sometimes the bullies at school left her alone. Apparently they had to go out with their friends or they had to study, something like that nonsense. Who would do that anyway? Not her, of course. At least everyone else left her alone. Some students didn't care, they had more important things to do. The teachers ignored her, used to her spacing out during class or drawing in her book, they were getting paid anyway.

Lucy didn't care for them in return. All she cared about was the guild inside her head that truly cared about her. Sometimes when she couldn't fully escape into their world, they would come to hers. They would make fun of that funny looking teacher with the pointy nose or that one kid who always stuck his tongue out. They would laugh at everything and anything they could, she would laugh out loud too sometimes. The people around her would give her funny looks. It's not like she noticed anyway, she had more important things to take care of than to care about other's opinions about her.

Sometimes when she got really bored at home and her father wasn't there, she would find some of the drugs he took in the cabinet. She didn't know how he got them, probably from his junkie friends he would hang out with some nights. She would take them and somehow get it in her system, be it by swallowing it, inhaling it or injecting it, she would get it in somehow. And when she did that, she would lie down in her bed and let her mind take her on all these types of adventures.

On her first time, she and that pink-haired guy went to some island filled with demons, but that raven-haired guy followed them and so it was the three of them, four if you included that talking blue cat. There was so much ice in this adventure, it was just shooting everywhere, but she managed. No wonder why, it was in the middle of winter that time and it was really cold, she forgot to cover herself up.

During the adventure, the red-haired girl came. It started to get fun. They defeated the bad guy and some other stuff happened, but she forgot about it. They went home and Lucy decided that she will do that again, maybe next time she should try some of the other drugs.

As time went on, the number of her adventures kept going, but sometimes reality would interfere and create lots of problems. She didn't like that. She had to fix the problem somehow, but how was she going to do it? Maybe she should get some of her friends to help her out. Maybe that blue-haired bookworm could help? She was smart, and they got along very well so she might know what to do. Or maybe that white-haired barmaid? She was nice, but she could be really scary sometimes. She had that magic that could turn herself into a demon, that could help. But what if it turned out harder than she thought? She might have to get the pink-haired one to help her out. He would do anything for her. She remembered he got really angry when that woman with the weird eyebrows beat her up. And she knows when he is angry he gets really strong.

Maybe she should take the drugs again. But last time that happened they were on an island and some giant dragon came and almost killed them. She was out cold for a few hours. If she could remember correctly, it was seven hours. And when she woke up, she didn't like what was happening.

Apparently, her father came home drunk and went straight for her room. He looked horrible with that beard and that smell of alcohol that was too strong for his own good. She got beat up quite bad, worse than normal. It took a while to heal up, but she managed. She always does with that world she escapes to. Oh, how she loves it there. But she felt something bad was coming and she knew it. She just had to wait.

That something came too soon. She thought her father had left, so she went to the kitchen cabinet to get some of those drugs that were there. She was wrong. When he saw her he started yelling and slapped her. She needed help. She didn't know what to do. Where was everyone else? They were always there when she needed them. Did they not care about her anymore? No! That was impossible! They loved her and they always did. They can't just leave her after everything that they have been through. But what was she going to do now?

Then there was someone talking to her inside her head. Who was it? She couldn't hear it properly. Wait. It was the pink-haired one. He came to save her. She knew it. He would never leave her, not him. He was always with her, he said that to her one time. How could she doubt him? She never doubted him.

He was telling her to take the knife. What knife? The one on the table? She took it. He told her to stab her father in the chest, where his heart it. She listened. She would always do what he asked. He knows what's best for her after all.

What was that sticky thing she felt? It was her father's blood. He was dead already? That went faster than she expected. The pink-haired guy told her to put him in the dumpster beside the house. She did so, no questions asked. Even though he was heavy she didn't complain. He said that her father couldn't interfere with her world anymore. He was happy now. He never really liked him. He always hurt his best friend and he didn't like that. She agreed.

Now that the problem was out of the way, she could now go back to her world. The world away from reality, away from the problems in life and into the world where she truly lived, where she was loved. She was happy now. She would no longer have to get up from her bed and into dark realities of the world. She would just lay there, eyes closed and go on her adventure with her real family.

It wasn't just her escape now, it was her home. Her own mind was her home. She would always listen to what that pink-haired guy would tell her, and he's telling her to stay with them forever. And that was what she did, she stayed within her own mindscapes like she always wanted.

Lucy Heartfilia stayed with her imaginary family, away from reality, away from the world where she killed her abusive father, away from the world where her mother was always depressed and committed suicide, never to be remembered again, away from the bullies at school. She was with the ones who always came to save her, the ones that loved her, the ones that would do anything for her, the ones that told her what to do to keep her happy. And she was happy, and always will be.


End file.
